


Keep Breathing

by TransTeddy



Series: Scerek Werewolf Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Scerek - Freeform, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTeddy/pseuds/TransTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Raving. Alternative ending. Scerek. Starts at Deaton's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Breathing

* * *

Deaton kicked them out and told them to stay in the waiting room; only Derek was allowed to stay with Scott. You could tell the exact moment when Deaton started the treatment. The wolves tensed up and Scott’s howls began to pierce the air. But it wasn’t just a howl, you could hear Scott’s human screams just as well; trapped somewhere between beast and man. Derek was demanding that Scott calmed down using his alpha voice but it didn’t work. The howls and screams just got louder; his agony filling the building.  
The howl abruptly stopped halfway through. The three werewolves charged at the door separating them from their injured pack member, Stiles quickly followed not knowing what was happening. Derek was shaking Scott begging him to wake up. Deaton removed the oxygen mask covering Scott’s face and took a step back.

* * *

Derek glared at the vet “You said that you could save him. You said putting him through this agony was a necessary evil. That he would get better. What’s happening to him?” Derek growled.  
“I said I might be able to save him. But his wolf was too far gone, too weak to be saved.” Deaton said calmly.  
“But what is happening to him?” Scott’s breath was becoming shallower and shallower. His heart beat getting weaker and weaker.  
“His wolf died and his human body cannot handle the antidote I gave him. The only way I can think of saving him now would be if you turned him into a werewolf again.” Deaton’s voice quivered slightly.  
"You’re insane, his wolf can’t die without him dying.” Derek was beyond furious, his eyes glowing and his teeth sharpening. Scott started choking as his lungs began to fill with blood.  
“Mrs Argent suffocated his wolf, if he had been human he would have been fine. We don’t have much time; you might be able to save him Derek.” Deaton’s eyes began to fill with unshed tears. Derek gently laid down Scott’s left hand which he had been holding, hoping that he could take away some of his pain. Derek’s teeth pierced the skin at the joint between Scott’s throat and shoulder. Deaton gave a hope filled sigh and Derek went back to holding Scott’s hand. All of Scott’s muscles relaxed and his head fell to the side, blood trickling from his mouth. His breath became even shallower and more laboured. His heart stuttered slightly; all the wolves instinctually moved closer to their dying pack mate.  
  
The blood stopped dripping, his chest stopped rising and his heart stopped beating.

 

* * *

Everyone had silent tears streaming down their cheeks, even Derek. A growl began to rumble in his chest and he lunged at Deaton, pressing him into a cupboard.  
“You said he would get better! You said that he would survive!” Derek’s claws dug into his throat as he lifted Deaton slightly off the ground. Deaton’s eyes widened.  
“He was your mate?!” Deaton exclaimed. Derek dropped his gaze to the floor.  
“No.” Derek grip loosened and Deaton lent against the cupboard.  
“He was your true mate?” Derek dropped to his knees and let out a heart breaking roar, tears streaming.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock as there was a sudden gasp of air and Scott rolled off the table landing on his hands and knees coughing up blood. As his body began to weaken he laid down on the floor and gasped for air. He rested his hand on his chest as if to check that he was actually breathing. His heart steadied, his breath became slower and deeper. It wasn’t until he could take a normal breath that Scott tried to stand. The movement seamed to snap Derek back to the present and he rushed to steady Scott when he wobbled.  
“Derek why are you crying?” Derek just shook his head at Scott’s question, unable to find his voice. Scott gently patted him checking for injury. “Did someone in the pack get hurt?” Derek nodded “Was is Erica? Isaac? Boyd?” Derek shook his head.  
“We’re right here.” Isaac interrupted. Scott turned to the wolves and Stiles.  
“Why are you all crying?” Scott asked still not understanding.  
“Scott you nearly died!” Derek choked out.  
“But I still don’t understand why you are crying.” Derek just pulled Scott into a deep hug, the three other wolves quickly joined in all making sure they had contact with Scott.  
“Can’t breathe!” Scott gasped out. Everyone took a step back and Scott wobbled. Derek quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him but Scott dropped to his knees, started coughing up black stuff and passed out. Derek quickly scooped Scott up and laid him down back on the table.  
Deaton quickly examined him. “The bite worked. He’s back to being a werewolf. Scott should be completely healed in a few days, but I think he’s healed enough to go home with the pack. He will have a fever and his breathing isn’t back to normal yet but he will be okay. I expect you will all be staying together for a while.” Derek nodded as he picked Scott up off the examination table.  
“Isaac, go get the car started.” Derek followed Isaac out of the door with Scott in his arms, Erica and Boyd right behind him.  
  
“Stiles, you and Scott won’t be going to school for at least a week.” Deaton stated to the awkward teen.  
“What? Why?” Stiles’ head shot up to look at Deaton.  
“Because the pack will be staying close together until Scott is fully healed.”  
“But I still don’t understand what that has to do with me.” Stiles looked at the door which the pack had walked out of desperately wanting to follow them.  
“You’re part of the pack Stiles.” With that Deaton waved him towards the door and Stiles ran out into the parking lot and saw Erica and Boyd sitting in his Jeep, and the camaro waiting at the exit of the car park. Stiles jumped in the Jeep and followed Derek.

* * *

The pack eventually pulled up outside a house in the middle of the woods, but not the burnt down Hale house. Isaac grabbed the unconscious Scott from the back seat of the camaro as Derek ran up to the house, unlocked it and disappeared inside.  The rest of the pack followed cautiously. When they stepped into the house all the wolves froze in the entryway.  
“What is it?” Stiles asked positioning himself between Erica and Boyd.  
“This is another packs house.” Isaac growled. Derek came bounding down the stairs with his arms full of bedding.  
“Relax, it’s safe.” Derek said as he walked into the room on the left. None of the wolves relaxed. Derek came back out of the room and walked towards them. “It’s okay. This place is safe. It’s-”  
“How can you know that? This is another pack’s house. We can’t be here!” Erica argued.  
“Nobody has been here since the fire. Now can you help me grab some more blankets and pillows? Isaac lay Scott down on the sofa in the living room.” And with that Derek bounded back up the stairs, Erica and Boyd following him. Isaac and Stiles went into the room on the left. In between the fire place and the sofa there were several blankets laid out and a couple of pillows in the middle. Isaac gently laid Scott down on the sofa as the rest of the pack came into the room, their arms full of blankets, duvets and pillows. Erica and Boyd dumped them in a pile while Derek sorted them out. Stiles went over to the fireplace and began to build a fire from the wood sitting next to it. By the time Stiles had got the fire going Erica, Boyd and Isaac were practically petting Scott and Derek had just finished whatever he was doing on the floor. There were blankets covering the floor in a circle with pillows around the edge and a few duvets piled in the middle.  
“No shoes on the puppy pile.” Derek said as he picked Scott up and laid him down on the blankets, the other wolves scrambled to get there shoes of and snuggled up to Scott on the blankets and pulled duvets over themselves. Derek locked the door and turned the lights off before joining the other werewolves. Stiles just sat by the fire awkwardly staring in amazement. “Stiles what are you doing, get in here.” And just like that Stiles knew Deaton was right and that he was part of the pack. Stiles grabbed another duvet and snuggled up to the pack.

* * *

They had important things to discuss in the morning but for now they were going to snuggle and be thankful that they were all still alive and had each other.

* * *

 


End file.
